nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Milesia
Introduction Milesia is a free village that is located in the Kingdom of Erin. The Village was attacked by Knights of the Blue Whale, a order of knights that served under Count Whalelord. Disusing his men as raiders he sacked the village in hope of killing off all of it's inhabitant. He hoped to free the land of the freemen and take back the land "The Old King", had given to one of his servants. However his plan failed with Amy's survival and the Free Village still stands. Free Village Status Milesia is not owned by any noble family and is under no noble's territory. This fact is due to a old promise of a long dead king. He awarded a Holy Knight of the realm his own land for his services. The Holy Knight, who had no children of his own, declared that it would be a free land, where freemen shall live. As a result of this the village of Milesia is outside of standard feudalism. The members of the village do not pay taxes to any noble house, but directly to the King himself. They are only taxed on coin they make though selling of goods and services. By decree of "The Old King", the free men and women who live on the land are the owners of the land. This means that the people who live there are considered to be nobles while on the land. To put it in practical terms they rule and govern themselves. They answer to no other noble house. They do however answer to the Duke over the region, like all Nobles, and the King. When the Duke calls for a meeting the Village Chief usually attends. Current Village Cheif is Amy Heartstone. Design Milesia Village is designed like a wheel. In the Center is the Market. It is open every Saturday and Wednesday. Directly south of the Market is The Mayor's house. It is surrounded by a stone wall for protection and is made of stone. It is more of a mini fort than a house. When the village is threaten people flee to the Mayor's Manor. Inside of the Manor is a Well, a small area to grow some food, and a stable for horses. The Manor itself is three stories up and three stories down. The bottom most layer is food storage. Above is a armory. Above that is the Village Bank. On the ground level is the feasting hall. Above the feasting hall is the Guest Rooms. Above that is the Mayor's living quarters. North of the Market is the Tavern. The Tavern is three stories up and one story down. It is made up of stone on the lower levels, but wood on the above levels. It is the largest building in the town. Lowest level is wine stoarage and food. The ground level is where customers eat. The Top two levels are rooms. Infront of the Tavern is a garden of roses of all colors. There is also a giant stone statue of a Grey Demon battling against the Giant Thor. East of the Market is common living homes and a small garden. In this area is where most of the people live. You will also find a public bathhouse, which existed before the village was built. The entrance to the Dirth. The Dirth is a series of underground tunnels that existed before the village was founded. No one goes down there. The Dirth entrance is closed by a massive stone door to large to be opened by a normal man. Legend has it that the Giant Thor's hammer rest here alongside the sword the belonged to the Grey Demon he battled. West of the Market is the craft's men hall. This is where the blacksmiths and artistants do their work. Sculptors, glass blowers, and etc. You will also find a Adventure's guild building here. Though it has been abandoned for generations. The Guards garrison is here along side the town armory. This is also where the village fields are located. All the food the village consumes is grown here. There are also a few farms outside of the village, but most of that is sold off. Surrounding the entire village is a stone wall. The Village itself has three entrance ways. One at every cardinal point. The southern gate is made entirely of stone, and has not been opened in a hundred years. The devices used to open it broke long ago. The Western and Eastern gates are made of wood, and usually stay sealed. The Northern gate broke ages ago, but was never fixed. It remained open permanently. How the village Failed When the village was attacked by Raiders, they came though the northern gate. Over time the village population has been slowly dieing out. The people of Milesia were proud of their status and free state. As a result they did not let other people in. Over time the population lowered. When the attack came the village population was only a forty strong. The watch has only four people on it. Current Residence Amy Heartstone.png|Amy Heartstone|link=https://nanatsu-no-taizai-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Amy_Heartstone Beast of The East 001.png|Bandit|link=Bandit King.png|Tsugu Tachibana|link=Tsugu Tachibana Category:Village Category:Locations Category:Erin Location Category:LordNoodleXIV